A Flerken Named Goose
by Pricat
Summary: GCaptain Marvel) A story of how an alien cat named Goose became Carol Danvers pet


A/N

_**This was something I came up with, because of my excitement for Captain Marvel, plus seeing that Goose is an alien which is awesome so I felt like writing something for the movie involving Goose but how I imagine he met Carol since she probably figured out her pet is an alien pet and hope people enjoy it even though I have not seen the movie yet and really want to.**_

_**In this story, a Flerken lands on our little planet of Terra and overwhelmed looking for somewhere to stay, when Fate or the universe leads him to the Danvers house where Carol and her friend, Maria are having a movie night until a certain alien cat shows up.**_

* * *

_So this is Terra as other lifeforms call it,but not familiar with this planet._

It was just another star filled night on the planet of Terra that was in the Milky Way in the so,ar system, only an alien that looked like a Terran cat with orange fur had landed hoping not to arouse suspicion, exploring the surroundings but was hungry eating stuff from trash cans despite it tasting disgusting needing somewhere to stay where suspicious Terrans would not panic but came to a house with the name Danvers written on the mailbox makimg him curious, going inside seeing a blonde haired girl and her friend Maria watching what looked like a movie.

"Carol, what's a cat doing here, how did it get here?" Maria asked her, seeing the alien cat hiding.

"I don't know Maria, but maybe he's a stray, let's get him milk, that might make it happy." Carol said, leaving the room, going to the kitchen to get milk pausing Top Gun the movie she and her friend had been watching when the feline visitor had snuck in making her wonder where it had came from returning with milk making the alien cat curious, that the Terran girl wasn't hostile towards him.

Carol smiled seeing him drinking up, not knowing he was from outer space making purring noises and tired after getting here, hopimg he could stay as he kind of liked it here falling asleep near the blonde haired girl on the couch.

"Are you sure your parents will let you keep it, Carol?" Maria asked her seeing her nod in reply and after the movie, Maria was goijg home while Carol was cleaning up before her parents got home deciding to wait to tell them about the cat carrying him gently upstairs to her room putting him on her bed, getting ready for bed thinking of what to call her new pet of sorts.

That morning, Carol felt something nuzzle against her waking up seeing the cat from last night there remembering she had brought it up here so that her parents would not ask questions getting dressed making the Flerken male curious, as to why she had not told anybody about him, knowing SHIELD would want to see what made him tick or think he was a Skrull.

_I guess I can trust this Carol human, even if she does not know what I am, she thinks that I'm an adorable stray cat, thank the Galaxy._

"Hmm, you ready to eat, Goose?-" Carol said to the alien feline, as she did like Top Gun and she wanted to be an air force pilot so it fitted hearing the cat approve making her giggle knowing this was a goood idea even if others tried to tell her otherwise.

She and Goose were getting breakfast, but was getting Goose milk, and would get cat food while she was at the grocery store seeing him drinking up hoping school would be alright making Goose curious, hoping she was alright being cute to cheer her up which was working hearing the doorbell ring answering it seeing somebody that was from SHIELD there' making Goose scared in case they were looking for him, which might be right, hearing him ask Carol.

"Please don't rat me out, Carol." he muttered under his breath.

"I haven't seen any weird stuff like you're talking about, sorry." he heard her say.

She closed the door surprising the Flerken, as he thought that Carol would turn him in, yet she had not guessing she cared about him and that they could be friends, even if she did not know he was an alien which made him feel a little bad, so would tell her eventually


End file.
